The Family You Choose
by Andromakhe
Summary: From the moment Luke was born, the Force connected him to Obi-Wan, in destiny and spirit. One restless night, it brings them together again, and both realize that home and family are more than superficial circumstances.
1. Restlessness and Reprimands

Disclaimer: Just playing with Lucas' universe. I'm so glad it "exists."

Spoilers: Eps I-VI

A/N: This fic was partly inspired by Ryder Windham's account of Luke's life, with the same title as Ep IV. Could be read as a companion to my fic "Always a Jedi" and could also tie in to "Echoes and Reflections," but neither fic is required to understand this one.

The usual fluff ensues. If you like that sort of thing, enjoy. And Luke is meant to be about nine or ten.

The moon was full, the night was cool and quiet, and young Luke Skywalker couldn't sleep. He couldn't seem to find a comfortable position when he normally had little trouble drifting off. Something he couldn't place nagged at him to get up and go outside. But that was foolishness, and he didn't want to get into trouble. He well remembered how upset Uncle Owen had been the last time he'd snuck off to watch a meteor shower. But still, he felt this was important, urgent.

Deciding he might as well do something if he wasn't going to sleep, he grabbed a travel bag and proceeded to pack some water, cookies, his comlink, some bantha jerky, a blanket, and a favorite toy ship. He put on a coat and put a small blaster in the inner pocket, ensuring the safety was on. Maybe watching the sky would calm him enough to try sleeping again.

Luke found his feet automatically taking him up a small incline to a flat swath a sand, all around him open and expansive. He spread his blanket on the ground and lay on his back, not bothering to remove his coat or his shoes. Without realizing it, he began to fall asleep. Until someone touched his shoulder gently, startling him awake and bolt upright, eyes wide in fear. He fumbled for his blaster but then found he couldn't move his arm. Some invisible force paralyzed it. However, he found he could still move his legs and his other arm, so he awkwardly clambered to his feet and picked up his bag.

It was then Luke noted the bright, amused eyes watching him, the brownish-gray hair, the half-smile he was being given. "Ben," Luke smiled, laughing with relief. "I think you frightened me half to death."

A gentle chuckle was offered in response, and Luke found he could move his arm again. "My apologies, young Luke," Ben intoned solemnly. "I just didn't think it wise for you to fall asleep out here. It would seem you and I had the same idea tonight, though I question the safety of your being so far from home."

Luke sat cross-legged on his blanket, which Ben had taken the liberty of sharing. Luke noted that Ben didn't appear to have water, food, or the other necessities he was taught to always carry when traveling. "Hard to appreciate the sky too close to home," he explained. "Too bright there."

"Ah," Ben nodded. "Of course. I should have realized that." He looked up at the sky and seemed to withdraw into his own world.

Luke was familiar with such moods. Uncle Owen was sometimes like that as well. But if it dragged on too long, he would become uncomfortable, especially if he could tell that the reason for the brooding was melancholy. He rummaged in his bag and dug out the jerky, turning Ben's wrist gently and laying a strip on his palm while proceeding to gnaw on the strip in his other hand. The remaining jerky was left within easy reach of them both.

Ben gave a faint smile in acknowledgement of Luke's thoughtful gesture, nodding his thanks and tearing off a piece to munch slowly. "You are wiser than I am. I didn't think to bring food. But then, I didn't expect to be out here so long, either. Sleep is eluding me."

"You, too?" Luke frowned sympathetically. "I have water, too. You can have it."

"Thank you, young one, but you'd better keep it. I have water at home and will likely manage until I get there."

"Okay. If you're sure."

Ben and Luke ate in silence for a bit before Luke spoke up again. "Remember the meteor shower that happened a couple years ago? I was out here, too, to get a good view. Uncle Owen nearly killed me, he was so mad. I actually mean that. I was staring down the barrel of his blaster 'cause he thought I was an intruder. He said I was reckless with my life, but he taught me to use a blaster and he says I'm a natural. I tried to apologize and I honestly hadn't meant to upset him. I hope he doesn't actually kill me this time. He's not gonna accept the reason that I couldn't sleep."

"Luke," Ben barked harshly, "of course, he isn't going to kill you. But I'd wager he'll be angry, yes. And I do remember that shower. I was out to watch it as well. They are somewhat uncommon."

Luke shrank back a little, but looked steadily at Ben. "I'm sorry, sir. Please don't be mad at me. It's going to be bad enough with Uncle. But yeah, I told him they weren't that common but he didn't seem to care. I'm glad you get it."

Ben took another strip of jerky and patted Luke's shoulder soothingly. "I am not angry with you. Do not worry. I was just alarmed at the suggestion that your uncle would deliberately shoot you. I'm sure he'd never forgive himself if he did."

Luke heard unmistakable regret in Ben's tone and experienced the emotion as though it were his own. Luke was not surprised by this. Sometimes, he got flashes of other people's emotions when they were strong. "Yeah. I know he doesn't hate me. Not really. But it can be hard to remember that when we don't agree or he's too hard on me."

"Well, I tell you what. Would you like to come with me to my place? No need to cause a stir at your place at this hour. There'll be time enough to get you home tomorrow and deal with consequences then." Luke sighed in relief, and it was Ben's turn to feel that emotion vividly in the Force.

"Oh man, that'd be great. I really don't wanna face him just now." Luke drank the water he brought and packed up the rest of the food, standing up and beginning to fold his blanket.

Ben helped him put the blanket away and got to his feet as well, picking up the bag and slinging it over one shoulder. "I'll carry it. It's no trouble."

Luke thanked him and they walked companionably as he pointed out constellations he knew and planets he'd memorized. Ben taught Luke a couple new star patterns and how they were called different names by different cultures. "Have you seen other places?" Luke queried wistfully. "Surely you have a home, a family? I mean, I know you have a home here, but I'm pretty sure you weren't raised here."

Ben merely shook his head sadly. "Tatooine must be my home now. As for family, let us just say I lost it."

"Lost? How?"

Ben felt concern and sympathy flowing over him. Another shake of the head, this time curt and annoyed. "It is not your concern and further, I do not wish to say."

Luke flinched as though slapped across the face, moving a little apart from Ben and looking away. He sighed dejectedly. Once again, he'd said the wrong thing. But then he turned back to Ben, looking hopeful. "I'm sorry you lost your family. But if they don't live here, why not leave? I can't, 'cause I'm just a kid, but why should you suffer if you don't have to? I know as soon as I can, I'm leaving."

Ben stopped walking, stared down at Luke a long moment, then said quietly, "The Empire. And what's more, I don't exactly have the means to leave. No ship, no money, and no home to return to even if I had those things. And so it is not just you who has no choice at the moment."

Luke had no words. Instead, he opened his arms and hugged Ben around the middle, sorrow and pity permeating the Force.

Obi-Wan, for his part, had long since grown accustomed to his current circumstances. Sure, he wouldn't mind leaving if the opportunity presented itself. Certainly, the fall of the Jedi hurt to think about. But contrary to what people thought, he was not so alone as he appeared, and in his heart, the boy currently projecting so much compassion and love was family. He knelt down on the rocky ground and returned Luke's embrace, projecting calm, gentle comfort, and gratitude toward him.

Releasing each other, Luke smiled at Ben. "If I ever work out a way to leave this rock, I promise I'm taking you with me. My other friends - they have families. And they don't really want to go anywhere. You and me - we're different. We'll find some other place we like and be happy together. If anything, we know about farming, so we'd at least have food, right?"

Ben chuckled. "I'm afraid it's more complicated than that, youngling. But if I somehow scrounge the finances together and find the means to fly, I will remember you and extend the same offer. Do we have a deal?"

Luke nodded enthusiastically and shook Ben's hand. "Whoever finds a way first will take the other along."

Ben nodded soberly and squeezed Luke's hand, using it to help himself up before letting it go.

The pair made it to Ben's door without incident and he returned Luke's bag. Luke looked at Ben's couch and covered a yawn, suddenly exhausted. He glanced sheepishly at Ben, who smiled kindly. "We did come a long way," he said gently. "You can sleep there."

Luke shook his head. "But it's your bed. I'll be okay on the floor. I'll just…use my blanket."

"What?" Ben snapped incredulously. "You're a guest. The floor is not your place."

"But-" Luke looked from the bed to the floor and back to the bed. "Ben, you said you have no home. You said you lost your family. The least I can do is let you have your bed. It's not gonna kill me to sleep down here." He began to get his blanket out.

"Well, if you're sleeping down there, I should share in the discomfort. It's just not right for a host to have better."

"No." Luke shook his head in frustrated exasperation. "Look, I really don't mind. It's a price I'm willing to pay. I want to help. If we have to be equal, why don't we just share the bed?"

Ben blinked. That hadn't occurred to him. But in the next second, he realized why. "We can't. That's…improper."

"But I'm sure there's enough room. If I just use it, there's a lot of space going to waste. Neither of us seem to want the other to sleep on the floor, so what other solution is there so that we both get our way?"

Ben was simultaneously embarrassed and impressed. Outmaneuvered by a nine-year-old with no diplomatic training, and all because the boy cared for him and respected his authority enough to play by his rules. Still, his objection carried weight, so he pressed the point. "Luke, I'm old enough to be your dad. What you propose makes sense in theory, but isn't it rather awkward when viewed from that angle?"

"No," Luke answered immediately and matter-of-factly. "I trust you. I'm safe with you. It would be nice to be close to you. But if you're not comfortable with the idea, we can just go with the first plan. I'll stay down here. 'Cause I'll tell you right now that if I take your bed and wake up tomorrow and see you on the floor, I'm gonna feel bad."

Ben sighed and picked Luke up carefully, cradling him securely against his chest. He stroked the boy's cheek as Luke stifled another yawn, his eyes closing contentedly. Ben deposited Luke on the bed, helping him remove his coat and his shoes. He watched as Luke made himself comfortable and began removing his robe and boots. He folded their clothing and placed it on a table. His lightsaber was placed on a shelf alongside a carved black snake, a dewback plush toy, and his comlink. Stretching the stiffness from his joints, he climbed carefully into bed. Lying on his back, one arm touching one of Luke's, he had no difficulty finding rest.


	2. Recklessness and Resolution

Luke was up at dawn. He could tell the first sun would be visible soon. Considering how tired he'd been the night before, he was kind of surprised he didn't sleep more. But maybe farm life had ingrained this habit already. He slowly and carefully climbed out of bed, hoping to not disturb Ben, who was snoring quietly. Taking a moment to look at him, Luke was surprised to feel a brief rush of protectiveness along with the affection and respect he already held for him. He lifted a hand and touched the place on his cheek that Ben had touched the night before, knowing he was loved.

Luke noted his possessions next to Ben's and then turned his attention to the shelf jutting from one wall. It seemed to serve as something of a nightstand, since it was close to the bed and within fairly easy reach. He walked over to it to get a closer view of the items on it. He picked up the carving and noted the wood's smooth texture. He could tell it was a snake, such as he'd sometimes seen in the desert. He wondered how Ben had come by it, but thought maybe it would just be a painful reminder of his lack of family. He set it back on the shelf and picked up the unfamiliar cylindrical object, turning it in his fingers curiously. He activated it and heard a strange hum, its beam extending in front of him. He moved the light back and forth as though it were a glow rod. He was so enthralled with the strange object, in fact, that he didn't notice Ben's approach until fingers closed on his wrist painfully. Luke made a strangled gasp as Ben snatched the lightsaber and deactivated it, eyes narrow and angry. Luke cringed. He knew he was in so much trouble, though he didn't understand why. Ben released Luke's wrist and he massaged it gingerly.

Ben clipped the lightsaber to his pants and walked away to his small kitchen, heating water for tea. Luke instinctively stayed quiet, knowing any sound might make things worse. He sat on the edge of the couch and waited, heart beating moderately quickly. Presently, Luke smelled the tea brewing and went to clear his and Ben's clothing off the table. Ben returned with a tray balanced in his hands, on top of which was a teapot, two cups, a sugar bowl, and a single spoon. He set it in the middle of the table and sat down at one end, Luke already sitting at the other. Judging the tea was strong enough, Ben removed the leaves and poured each of them a cup, sliding Luke's toward him. "Would you like sugar?" Ben asked shortly.

"Um…" Luke hesitated. "I…usually need some, yeah. But I'll get it myself." He pulled the bowl toward him and tasted the tea with the spoon. To his surprise, the flavor was mild. For once, there was no need for sugar.

Ben tilted his head curiously as Luke covered the bowl again. "Luke, are you aware of what you were playing with?"

"Well, no. I've never seen anything like it. That's what attracted me to it."

Ben nodded, though his lips were pressed together in agitation. "I would appreciate it if you didn't touch my blade. You are not trained in its use and I cannot teach you. It was incredibly reckless of you to fool around with something about which you don't know. Anything could have happened. You could have lost a limb or an eye if you held it too close."

"That thing's a blade? I thought it was just light. You mean to tell me that thing can actually injure someone?"

"It can kill, young one," Ben said sternly. "I'll be right back." He walked off again, tea in hand. Luke finished one cup of tea and poured himself more, sipping intermittently. When Ben returned, he was holding a rectangular piece of flimsy in one hand as he set his empty cup back on the table. As Luke looked on, Ben ignited his lightsaber and cut the flimsy in two through one of its edges, managing to get it precisely in half. The blade vanished again as he replaced his weapon and sat down. "I know you are curious but as you can see, this is no mere light and not a toy. Do not touch it again, especially without my supervision. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," Luke said meekly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm."

"No harm was done this time, and no one is more relieved than me. It'll be all right so long as you keep to my directive." Ben got himself more tea and poured Luke a third cup.

"Thanks," Luke murmured, tapping the tea cup. "I think this'll be my last one. Not that I don't like it," he added hastily.

Ben smiled. "I understand. You don't need nearly as much as I do yet. After breakfast, we'll see to getting you home."

Luke's eyes widened in surprise and alarm. "Oh man. I forgot about that."

"Forgot?" Ben chuckled. "Does this feel like home to you?" He gestured around his hut vaguely with one hand, sipping at the tea in his other hand.

"Well, I kind of forgot it wasn't. It's different of course, but…" Luke trailed off, not sure how to explain.

But Ben understood because he felt the same way. Indeed, he was fortunate to be able to see things from both an apprentice and a Master's perspective. If only Luke knew how fulfilled and peaceful he made Ben feel, how important and hopeful Luke's future was. Not knowing how to convey such sentiments, Ben touched Luke's arm briefly and tried to convey his understanding in his smile. "Are you hungry? Do you like hot cereal?"

"Oh yeah. I have that all the time with Aunt and Uncle. Can you put fruit in it? I think it's better that way. And sugar, please? Or I can make it myself. I've done it before."

"Luke, you're a guest, remember?"

But Luke shook his head as inspiration hit. "Hey. How about I make both our cereals? You made the tea, so I think I should help out. I can make sandwiches, too. I know it's not really fancy, but I can do a decent job with them. Come on. Let me help." Luke offered a disarming smile in an attempt to show his sincerity.

Ben was so touched by the boy's earnestness. He knew when he used to do things like that for Qui-Gon, it was appreciated. Qui-Gon protested at first, but when he figured out that refusal caused Obi-Wan pain, he always accepted graciously. So Ben followed suit. "It's very kind of you, Luke. I could use a bit more rest. I trust you'll be able to find the food on your own. Wake me when it's ready, all right?"

Luke grinned, his face lighting up with pure joy. "You got it, sir. Sleep well." He jumped up and began rummaging around in the kitchen.

Ben followed Luke with the tea things, leaving them on a counter for him to deal with. He stretched out on his couch, mind quieting to something approaching meditation.

A comlink began to beep insistently. Otherwise occupied, however, neither Ben nor Luke noticed it at first. But when the call came again, Ben pulled it to his hand with the Force from out of Luke's bag and answered. "Ben here."

"Ben?" Beru's confused voice replied.

"Kenobi?" growled Owen in the background.

"The very same," Ben drawled, lips quirking in amusement.

"Where's Luke?" Owen demanded.

"Oh. He's around here." Ben's tone was airy, casual, almost lazy.

"Don't play games, Kenobi," Owen snapped.

"I'm not," Ben chuckled. "He really is around here." Luke appeared from the kitchen, torn between laughter and worry. "Here, young one." He beckoned to Luke with the comlink. Luke trotted over and took it.

"Hi, Uncle Owen," Luke murmured cheerfully. "I can't stay. I have to see to breakfast. But I'm perfectly fine."

"See to breakfast?" Beru put in. "Ben's not making it?"

"No," Luke grinned. "He's letting me do it."

"What?" Owen muttered. "You make it sound like he's doing you a favor."

"He is," Luke nodded, though of course Owen and Beru couldn't see him. "Uh oh. I have to run. Bread might be burning." He threw the comlink toward Ben and jogged away, managing to save the bread just in time. Ben caught the device deftly and smirked after Luke's retreating back.

Ben cleared his throat. "From what he's told me, it isn't as though this is the first time he's done it. I'm sure you people don't make it a habit of relying on him, though."

"Are you calling us hypocrites?" Owen threatened.

"Oh, no," Ben smirked again. "Just stating facts."

Beru cut in. "Owen, don't break the comlink. Ben, why is Luke with you? Don't misunderstand. I'm glad he's with you, even if Owen isn't. But how did it happen?"

"The will of the Force," Ben murmured. Ben didn't need to see Owen to know he was glaring. "I happened to be outside. It's nice for meditation once in a while. One could say we met up with each other."

"Luke snuck out again?" Owen yelled. In the kitchen, Luke winced while in the process of stirring his cereal.

"I assume that's rhetorical," Ben answered. "Anyway, I was planning to escort him home after we ate."

Beru spoke up. "That sounds okay to me. Take your time. I'm sure Luke is fine. Owen, don't shake your head that way. Ben's a good influence on him. Oh, come on. Don't scowl. It's true. You know Luke's always more mellow and helpful after he's visited him. Ben, we'll see you later. Thank you for looking after Luke and seeing to his safety."

Ben considered the incident with the lightsaber and frowned uneasily. "Uh, don't thank me. It's a pleasure. See you soon."

The connection was broken and Ben sent the comlink back to Luke's bag with the Force just as Luke appeared holding the same tea tray, this time with two plates, two bowls, a salt shaker, and a jar of honey. "Wizard," he murmured quietly, sitting at the table.

Ben joined him, appraising the food approvingly. He noted there was a pickle by each sandwich, a nice touch he wasn't expecting. The sandwiches were even cut in half. The cereal had fruit in it. Ben smiled appreciatively and took a bite of the sandwich, chewing slowly and sampling the cereal. It was a little wetter than he liked, but not precisely diluted. He spoke while stirring some honey into it. "Thank you, Luke," Ben said sincerely. "You did a nice job. I'm honored at the amount of effort you went to."

Luke shook his head, lowering it in slight embarrassment. "Nah. I learned from Aunt Beru. It's how she serves guests."

"Even so, diligence and service are good traits to cultivate."

Luke inclined his head as he sometimes saw Ben do and they ate in comfortable silence for a time before Luke broke it. "I hope you aren't in too much trouble with Uncle Owen, sir. It's not any fun. I wish there was something I could do about it."

Ben crunched on his pickle, swallowed, and said, "Maybe make more of an effort to inform your guardians of your movements. You know, leave notes, voice messages, something. Your uncle's not really upset with me. He's more worried for you. I'm sure when your family woke and found you gone, several possible scenarios, all bad, flashed through their minds. You know Tatooine is a very dangerous place to live, and the night more so. Also, if you're going to be late, you should inform them. You might think such advice is inconvenient, but if you care for your aunt and uncle's feelings, you'll do it."

"I guess I see your point, sir," Luke replied. "But the problem is that I often want to do things I know Uncle isn't going to allow. If he had his way, I'd stay home and never go anywhere. But I can't do that."

Ben nodded sympathetically. "It's not good for anyone to stay in one place and never learn and grow, so I agree you shouldn't always hang around the farm. But you should still ensure someone knows what your plans are. It's for your safety, which I think we all agree is important. Be mindful of those you care about. That's all I'm saying."

"I…I guess I should apologize to aunt and uncle for just going off last night. I didn't think about anything except not getting caught. I'm probably still going to be punished, though."

"Actions have consequences, youngling," Ben said shortly. "But a sincere apology with understanding of how they feel might get you lighter ones."

"Yeah, okay," Luke grumbled. "I know what you want." Luke finished his food and began to pick up the tray, but Ben raised a hand.

"Leave it," Ben commanded. "I'll take care of it later. We should get a move on."

Luke put down the tray and packed up his blanket, which was still where he'd left it the night before. Ben got dressed to leave and Luke made sure he had everything he came with. At length, they reached the place where they'd met to watch the stars and Ben stopped and turned to face Luke, kneeling in the sand with his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I think you will be okay from here on your own. It may go easier for you if Owen and I don't have to deal with each other. But there's one thing I want you to know before you go." He locked eyes with Luke. "You are my home and my family. Even a harsh and unpleasant land such as this is bearable because of you. Thank you for your service and your respect."

Luke was stunned. He swallowed visibly, eyes misting over. "Thank you for teaching me, for being my friend, for being my leader. I hope one day, I'm even half the person you are. Please take care, sir. Your safety's important to me."

Ben squeezed Luke's shoulders and got to his feet. "My best is all I can offer. We'll meet again."

"Goodbye for now, Ben," Luke called, bowing in an unconsciously Jedi fashion. He meant to convey the deepest honor.

Ben's breath caught as his eyes turned wistful and his lips pursed. Ben mouthed, 'May the Force be with you' as he returned the bow solemnly and saw Luke backing away. It was only when Ben turned away toward his dwelling that Luke did the same.


End file.
